Aftermaths - Nachwirkungen
by Sol Deande
Summary: Was direkt nach "The Force Awakens - Das Erwachen der Macht" geschah ... Eine Weiterentwicklung der losen Enden, mit denen uns TFA hinterlassen hat.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

 **Zeit: Stunde 0 - wenige Minuten nach der Zerstörung der Starkiller Base**

* * *

Ein unnatürlich starker Windstoß überforderte die seitlichen Trägheitsdämpfer des Kommando-Shuttles, nur Augenblicke, nachdem es mit einem fulminanten Schnellstart in die Höhe gegangen war.

Die daraus resultierende, plötzliche Drehung, die der Pilot nicht mehr abfangen konnte, schleuderte General Hux mit dem Rücken gegen die seitliche Wand des Einstiegsbereichs. Seine Hand fand Halt an einer aus der Wand herausragenden Leiste. Damit konnte er sich einigermaßen aufrecht halten. Die sich mit an Bord befindenden Trooper hatten kein solches Glück.

Sie verloren allesamt das Gleichgewicht und gingen schwer zu Boden. Die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, die sie nur Sekunden zuvor an Bord gebracht hatten, rissen sie mit sich.

Der Aufstieg in der stürmischen Atmosphäre des kollabierenden Planeten dauert nur Momente, schüttelte das Kommandoshuttle aber weiter durch. Keine der Personen, die den Halt verloren hatten, kam wieder auf die Beine.

Erst unmittelbar nach dem erfolgreichen Durchbrechen der Lichtmauer begannen die ersten Trooper damit, sich wieder aufzurichten. Hux bemerkte, dass der Mann, dessen Evakuierung der Oberste Anführer unmissverständlich angeordnet hatte, weiterhin am Boden liegen blieb.

Es war schon kein gutes Zeichen gewesen, dass die Trooper ihn in das Shuttle hatten tragen müssen.

Ren atmete flach und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Eine hässliche, tiefe Brandspur zog sich von der rechten Schulter über den Hals quer über das gesamte Gesicht. Der schwere Stoff der schwarzen Tunika war in diesem Bereich zerfetzt und versengt.

Hux hatte keine Erfahrung mit Verwundungen, die von Lichtschwertern verursacht worden waren. In ihm fand sich auch keinerlei Sympathie für den Verletzten. Die derzeitige Situation bot aber für persönliche Antipathie, so berechtigt sie auch sein mochte, einfach keinen Raum. Allein der Befehl des Obersten Anführers und seine korrekte Ausführung waren von Bedeutung. Am heutigen Tag waren schon zu viele Fehler gemacht worden.

Abrupt öffnete der Mann zu seinen Füßen die Augen, stemmte eine behandschuhte Faust auf den Boden und hob mit großer Mühe seinen Oberkörper nach oben. Arm und Hand der verletzten Schulter hingen funktionslos an seiner Seite. Auf halbem Weg schien ihn die Kraft zu verlassen. Schwer atmend drehte er sich zur Seite und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen seiner unverletzten Hand

„Stabilisieren," befahl Hux dem nächststehenden Trooper.

Keiner der umstehenden Männer hätte es von sich aus gewagt, Kylo Ren zu berühren.

„Nein", zischte Ren durch zusammengekniffene Lippen in Richtung des Troopers, der Hux Befehl nachkommen wollte.

Der General musste sich dazu zwingen, äußerlich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Verweigerung ist keine Option, Ren", beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter. „Der Oberste Anführer hat uns beide zu sich befohlen. Sabotieren Sie mich ja nicht. Ich werde nichts tolerieren, das die Ausführung dieses Befehls gefährdet."

Zu Hux Erstaunen nickte Kylo Ren zustimmend.

Mit einer neuerlichen Anstrengung drehte sich Snokes dunkler Krieger vollständig zur Seite, kam auf die Knie und drückte sich hoch. Seine Kraft reichte allerdings nicht aus, sich vollständig aufzurichten. Die Hand an die linke Seite gedrückt und die Lippen zu schmalen Strichen zusammengepresst, bewegte er sich langsam in Richtung Passagierbereich. Selbst in diesem Zustand wichen alle anwesenden Trooper vor ihm zurück.

Vielleicht gerade deswegen, ätzte Hux in Gedanken.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu der Stelle, an der Ren gerade noch gelegen hatte. Der Boden schwamm in Blut.

Unwillkürlich begann Hux an seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. Der Schüler des Obersten Anführers würde noch einige Minuten ohne echte medizinische Versorgung überleben müssen. Bis zum Meeting mit der Finalizer, die vermutlich bereits auf ihr Eintreffen wartete.

Er bedeutete den Troopern, den Boden vom Blut zu säubern. Gründlichkeit, Ordnung und Disziplin, die Säulen der ersten Ordnung. Einige Dinge mussten unter allen Umständen aufrechterhalten bleiben.

Ein Blick hinüber zu Kylo Ren zeigte, dass sich die Situation keinesfalls verbessert hatte. Besser, er überwand seine Abneigung und überwachte den Verletzen persönlich. Trotz ihrer erstklassigen Ausbildung war zu befürchten, dass keiner der Soldaten es wagen würde helfend einzugreifen, wenn Ren sterbend vom Sessel rutschte.

Mit gemessenen Schritten überbrückte er die Distanz zum Passagierbereich. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Türe mit einem hydraulischen Zischen.

Als hätte er auf dieses Signal gewartet, hob Kylo Ren seinen Blick.

„Irgendjemand wird dafür seinen Kopf hinhalten müssen. Übernehmen Sie diesmal auch so großzügig die Verantwortung, General?" Die Worte klangen schmerzhaft gepresst.

„Sparen Sie sich Ihren Atem für sich selber, Ren." Hux setzte sich seinem Konkurrenten direkt gegenüber. „Als Kommandant der Starkiller Base werde ich selbstverständlich die Verantwortung für dieses totale Desaster übernehmen. Mit allen Konsequenzen, die sich daraus ergeben, dass ich letzten Endes nicht mehr in der Lage war, die Fehler anderer Beteiligter auszugleichen."

Kylo Ren lächelte mit blassen Lippen.  
„Immerhin können sie jetzt von sich behaupten, dass ich vor ihnen zu Boden gegangen bin."

Hux hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, diesem arroganten, egozentrischen Bastard die Faust in sein verwüstetes Gesicht zu schlagen.

Der Copilot betrat das Passagierabteil und verharrte in respektvollem Abstand.

„General Hux, Sir, wir stehen unmittelbar vor dem programmierten Austritt aus dem Hyperraum. Die Finalizer erwartet uns bereits am Treffpunkt. Man erbittet Ihre Anweisungen."

„Informieren Sie die medizinische Abteilung, dass ein höchstrangiges Mitglied der Ersten Ordnung dringend ärztliche Versorgung benötigt. Der Verletzte ist ansprechbar, zeigt Kampfverletzungen multipler Natur, mehrheitlich an Kopf und Oberkörper." Hux beugte sich nach vorne. „Wollen Sie diese Informationen vielleicht präzisieren, Ren?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn überhaupt möglich erschien er noch blasser, als nur Momente zuvor. Hux war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kylo Ren das wahre Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen nicht öffentlich machen wollte. Eine derartig unkooperative Haltung in so einer kritischen Lage grenzte an Idiotie. Die Situation strapazierte langsam seine Geduld.

„Reden Sie schon, Mann. Ich habe keine Lust dem Obersten Anführer nur mehr Ihre Leiche zu präsentieren."

Waren das Schweißtropfen auf Kylo Rens Stirn oder nur Reste der Feuchtigkeit, die der Schneesturm in den dunklen, wirren Haarsträhnen hinterlassen hatte?

Ren hustete schwer und zog dabei die Luft scharf ein vor Schmerz. Seine Augen zeigten einen fiebrigen Glanz.

„Keine Sorge, General. Ich lasse Sie schon nicht allein den Heldentod sterben."

Ohne den Blick von seinem Gegenüber abzuwenden, richtete Hux seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Copiloten. Unbewusst lockerte er seinen Kragen. Trotz der ausgewogenen Temperatur im Shuttle hatte er zu schwitzen begonnen.

„Informieren Sie die Ärzte … und bringen Sie uns unverzüglich an Board der Finalizer."

Der Copilot salutierte und verließ die Kabine deutlich schneller, als er sie betreten hatte. Ein neuerlicher Hustenanfall schüttelte den schwarz gekleideten Mann vor Hux. Rasselnde Atemzüge gingen über in ein schweres Keuchen.

„Nun … haben wir letztendlich doch noch etwas gefunden … das uns verbindet." Hux starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die feinen, frischen Bluttröpfchen, die Kylo Rens Unterlippe und Kinn bedeckten. „Snoke … das wird für uns beide … eine richtig hässliche Angelegenheit."

Hux hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ein See aus Eis in seinem Magen ausbreitete. Er schluckte unwillkürlich.

Eine richtig hässliche Angelegenheit.

Das war vermutlich die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

* * *

... tbc ...


	2. Chapter 2: Kylo Ren

_Anmerkungen der Autorin:_

 _Nach dem Prolog nur ein paar kurze Worte, woher der rote Faden dieser Geschichte kommt. Ich habe im Zug von TFA in meiner Begeisterung eine Unmenge an Metabetrachtungen zu den einzelnen Charakteren geschrieben. Nachdem im Net (allerdings überwiegend im englischsprachigen Bereich) schon genug Meta-Essays für alle möglichen Aspekte zur Verfügung stehen, kam mir die Idee, meine Metas nicht einfach nur als weiteren Essay zu präsentieren, sondern den Versuch zu wagen, eine Geschichte daraus zu machen._

 _Da aber meine Geschichten alle den Anspruch haben so canonkonform und die Figuren so "in character" wie möglich zu sein, hat sich ein interessantes Phänomen aufgetan. Manchmal sieht ein Charakter die Dinge nämlich vollkommen anders, als andere (zum Beispiel ich) sie sehen. Das betrifft zum Beispiel den Ablauf von Geschehnissen in der Vergangenheit._

 _Das Spielchen zwischen Eigenwahrnehmung/Fremdwahrnehmung kommt uns ja auch im echten Leben oft genug unter. So sehen sich Bösewichte zum Beispiel eher nicht als böse (wie Adam Driver sehr richtig zu Kylo Ren angemerkt hat) und Dinge, die man als Kind seinen Eltern anlastet, sind bei nüchterner Betrachtung vielleicht eher das Ergebnis bestimmter Umstände, als das von mangelnde Liebe und Zuwendung._

 _Der Versuch eine Metabetrachtung in eine "in character" Geschichte zu übersetzen ist also nicht ganz einfach. Ich werde versuchen, die Grätsche zwischen dem, was ich für den Ablauf der Ereignisse bzw. die Ursachen halte und dem, was die Charaktere sich dazu denken, so gering wie möglich zu halten._

 _Ich möchte an dieser Stelle aber dezidiert festhalten, dass (trotz Metagrundlage) Dinge, die die Charaktere in meiner Geschichte sagen nicht automatisch das widerspiegeln, was ICH für den tatsächlichen Ablauf der Dinge halte. Sie sehen die Dinge so, wie sie sich in ihrer Wahrnehmung darstellen._

 _Ich werde dafür an einer anderen Stelle in der Geschichte dafür sorgen, dass auch meine Version der Dinge zur Sprache kommt. Das als Erklärung nur, falls sich jemand an dieser Diskrepanz stoßen sollte._

 _Das nun folgende erste Kapitel kann ich aus inhaltlichen Gründen in kein anderes Kapitel einfügen. Es steht daher alleine, ist aber vom Konzept her eigentlich ein zweiter Prolog._

 _Ich habe mir hier die Freiheit genommen, ein wenig mit dem metaphysischen Aspekt zu spielen, nachdem ja auch Star Wars selber in TFA mit dieser Thematik gespielt hat (Stichwort: Machtgeister). Es wird das einzige Kapitel dieser Art bleiben, wenngleich ich in der Fortführung der Geschichte für aufmerksame (!) Leser auflöse, was dieses Kapitel im ersten Moment an Fragen aufwerfen könnte._

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Kapitel 1**

 **Zeit: undefiniert; kurz nach der Zerstörung der Starkiller Basis**

 **.**

* * *

Ein flüchtiges Gefühl streifte ihn, so als würde ein zarter Schleier über seine nackte Haut wehen. Sanft streichelnd. Umhüllend. Liebkosend.

 _Falsch._

Nein, nicht falsch.

Ungewohnt. _Einfach ungewohnt._

Er versuchte, noch weitere sinnliche Eindrücke zu bekommen, mehr von seinem materiellen Körper zu erspüren. Sich über das Gefühl von _Fleisch_ und _Begrenzung_ wieder in der Wirklichkeit zu verankern.

 _Schwer_ und _erschöpft_ waren die Empfindungen, die durch seinen Geist drifteten.

Erstaunlicherweise alles andere als unangenehm. Mehr wie sanfte Wellen, die langsam und träge durch sein Bewusstsein drifteten. Wie das Wasser einer ruhig vor sich hinplätschernden Quelle das ihn forttrug und irgendwann schließlich einfach wieder niederließ. Untergetaucht und eingehüllt in ein zeitloses, unendlich erscheinendes Meer aus Weichheit und Dunkelheit.

 _Wie einfach es am Ende ist,_ dachte er bei sich und fühlte, wie seine Gedanken, sein bewusstes Ich, langsam aber unaufhaltsam beiseite geschoben wurden. Bis nur noch ein wirres Durcheinander aus Gefühlen und Eindrücken übrig blieb … und uralten, sorgfältig verborgenen Erinnerungen.

Das unbeschwerte Lachen seines Vaters. Das Gefühl zu fliegen und wieder aufgefangen zu werden, in starken Armen.

Das weiche, geliebte Gesicht seiner Mutter. Ihre wunderschönen Augen, in den wenigen kostbaren Momenten seiner Kindheit, die ihm mit ihr vergönnt gewesen waren.

 _So voll von Liebe_.

Das strahlende Gesicht seiner Mutter verschwamm langsam zu einem leuchtenden Nebel, der sich bis an die äußersten Ränder seiner Wahrnehmung drängte, ihn vollkommen ausfüllte. Er verstärkte die angenehme Empfindung dieses herrlich diffusen Zustands zwischen Schwere und Schweben.

Bevor alles um ihn herum langsam wieder heller wurde.

Bevor er die Stimme bewusst wahrnahm. Die Stimme und … die Worte.

„ _Gib dich keinen Illusionen hin, Kylo Ren. Wir können dir den Tod nicht gestatten. Noch nicht."_

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis die noch funktionierenden Reste seines Bewusstseins den Sinn der Worte erfassten und die Stimme, _diese Stimme,_ wiedererkannt hatten. Unendlich lange war sie stumm geblieben. Hatte seine Bitten, sein demütigendes Flehen um Führung und Leitung ignoriert.

Zu lange.

Jetzt wollte er ihr nicht mehr antworten. Warum auch? Für ihn gab es nichts mehr zu tun. Nichts, dass es lohnte, in Worte gefasst zu werden. Keine Unzahl an Entscheidungen mehr, die überlegt und gegeneinander abgewogen werden mussten. Kein Streben nach dem besten Ergebnis mehr, aus einer Vielzahl an Möglichkeiten.

Dennoch erhob sich in ihm ein nur allzu bekanntes Gefühl. Umgeben von einer Aura eisiger Kälte, begann es durch seine weiche Welt zu driften.

 _Enttäuschung._

Und ein plötzliches Bedürfnis zu widersprechen.

 _„Er fühlt sich gut an, der Tod."_

„ _Das, was du jetzt fühlst ist nicht der Tod. Was du spürst ist der Fluss der Macht, in den du eingebettet bist. Er hat dich vom Rand des Todes zurückgebracht und erhält dich nun in diesem Zustand. Allerdings nicht für lange. Deine Zeit misst sich in Wahrheit nur noch in Momenten._ "

Die Antwort war interessant genug um die kleine Mühe aufzuwenden und eine weitere Frage zu stellen.

 _„Warum es dann aufhalten?"_

Er überließ sich der Vorstellung, auf ewig in diesem Zustand zu verbleiben. Sein bewusstes Ich loszulassen, den Schmerz, seine Zweifel und die damit verbundene Qual zu vergessen. Einfach in die ihn umgebende Harmonie zu driften und sich in ihr aufzulösen.

Bis ihn die Stimme wieder zu sich holte.

„ _Damit du akzeptieren kannst_."

Er wiederholte die Worte in seinem Geist, versuchte ihren Sinn zu erfassen. Rollte sie träge nach vor und wieder zurück. Es nützte nichts, er verstand sie nicht.

„Ist es nicht besser so? Ich war am Ende nicht gut genug", wagte er den Versuch einer Entgegnung. „Ich habe verschont, wo ich hätte zuschlagen müssen. Ich war nachgiebig, wo ich unerbittlich hätte sein müssen. Ich war leichtfertig und habe damit meinen Sieg vertan. Das hat mich vernichtet."

Es erstaunte ihn, wie leicht ihm dieses Eingeständnis fiel. Wie wenig die Erkenntnis seines letztendlichen Versagens dieses neue Gefühl von innerer Ruhe störte.

Das war neu für ihn, aber dieses noch nie erlebte Gefühl von … Zufriedenheit, fühlte sich stark an, souverän. Es gefiel ihm.

 _„_ _Es ist dein Erbe"_ , stellte die Stimme nüchtern fest. _„_ _Dein Erbe und dein Blut. Es macht dich wertlos f_ _ü_ _r die Dunkle Seite."_

Die fast teilnahmslos gesprochenen Worte berührten etwas in ihm. Eine tief in ihm verborgene, sorgfältig überdeckte und gut versteckte Stelle. Eine, die schon immer eine offene Wunde gewesen war.

Die Worte der Stimme kratzen an dieser Stelle, weil er die Wahrheit in ihnen nicht ignorieren konnte.

„ _So bist du nichts Kylo Ren, weniger als nichts. Du m_ _ö_ _chtest etwas sein, aber du scheiterst in einem fort. Du bewegst dich nicht zwischen den Welten. Du schwankst und f_ _ä_ _llst unvorhersehbar von hier nach dort. Du bist der Herr deines Hauses, aber du beherrscht es nicht. Was k_ _ö_ _nnte einer wie du der Dunklen Seite geben?"_

Die schonungslosen Worte blieben nicht ohne Wirkung. Die ihn umspülende Wärme, der sanft wehende Schleier um seine Haut waren nicht länger angenehm. Die zarte Berührung auf seiner Haut rieb und scheuerte nun wie Sandpapier. Die zuvor wohlige Wärme begann heiß und schwer auf ihm zu lasten.

Die Stimme gewann zunehmend an Schärfe und Kraft.

„ _Du und Deinesgleichen, ihr seid aus bedeutungslosen Wüsten gekrochen und was ist aus euch geworden? Wenig mehr als die nützlichen Sklaven mächtigerer Herren. Wer nicht herrschen kann, muss dienen. Du willst beenden, was vor dir begonnen wurde? Bis jetzt hat deine Stirn nur den Staub des Bodens berührt, über den dein Meister gegangen ist."_

Die Vorstellung eines unbedeutenden, verschwendeten Lebens und eines einsamen Todes stieg in ihm auf, schien ihm die Luft abzuschnüren. In einem Versuch sich von diesem erstickenden Gefühl zu befreien stellte er fest, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Nicht nach oben, nicht nach unten und auch zu keiner Seite. Ein Gefühl vollkommener Hilflosigkeit und des Ausgeliefertseins. Man gab ihm seine eigene Medizin zu schmecken und er fand sie furchtbar.

„ _Stell dich der Wahrheit, Kylo Ren. Du willst ein Erbe sein? So wie du jetzt bist, bist du nichts. Ein loses Ende, gescheitert an dir selbst und Gescheiterte wie du …" ,_ donnerte die Stimme, _„ … überantwortet die Geschichte dem Vergessen."  
_

Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Es wurde von seinem Herz in unnatürlich schnellem Rhythmus durch seinen Körper gehämmert.

„ _Es gibt immer einen Weg. Das …",_ stieß er mühsam hervor _„ … muss nicht mein Schicksal sein."_

Das Licht um ihn herum wurde noch heller. So hell, dass es nicht mehr genügte, die Augen zu schließen um sich vor den gleißenden Strahlen zu schützen. Ein unerträglich weißes Licht, das mit aller Macht in seinen Körper eindrang, ihn ausfüllte und jeden einzelnen Nerv seines Körpers mit summen und mit vibrieren ließ.

 _„Wer soll das jetzt noch abwenden, Kylo Ren? Wer steht noch an deiner Seite? Sag es uns, WER?"_

In seinen Ohren tobte und kreischte ein Sturm. Seine Gedanken waren nicht mehr in der Lage, all die Sinneseindrücke, die so plötzlich auf ihn einstürmten, zu verarbeiten. Das komplette Chaos, in das seine wundervolle, harmonische Welt gekippt war, von ihm fernzuhalten.

Er fühlte, dass er starb.

Als hätte das nun wirklich einsetzende Sterben seines Körpers einen Schleier von seinem inneren Auge gerissen, verstand Kylo Ren plötzlich. Was die Stimme ihm zu sagen versuchte. Was sie ihm zu zeigen versuchte.

All seine Begabungen, seine Fähigkeiten, diese enorme Kraft. Wozu?

Ja, die Macht durchdrang ihn, erfüllte ihn, aber sie hatte ihn nie wirklich mit der Welt um sich herum verbunden. Er war allein in seiner Einzigartigkeit, das war er immer schon gewesen. Zurückgewiesen in all _seinen_ Hoffnungen und Wünschen.

Er hatte nie genügt als der, der er war.

Das, was er war, gehörte nicht zur einen Seite und nicht zur anderen. Eine Manifestation der Macht und zugleich eine Verirrung. Eine beunruhigende Besonderheit, auf die niemand eine Antwort zu finden schien. Nicht einmal die infamen Irrlehren der Jedi, deren Antwort auf eine Machtfülle wie seine nur darin bestand, zu beschränken und zu verformen.

So war er der Welt letztendlich fremd geworden. So fremd, wie er auf sie schon immer gewirkt haben musste.

In dicke Lagen aus Stoff gehüllt, das Gesicht hinter unnachgiebigem Metall verborgen. Ein äußeres Skelett, das ihn stützte und durch eine Welt trug, die ihn nicht verstehen konnte und die er nicht mehr verstehen wollte. Eine abweisende, trennende Hülle, die all die Ängste und die Furcht in anderen hervorrief, die er selber in sich trug.

Seine an Besessenheit grenzende Suche nach Artefakten, die ihn mit seiner Abstammung verbanden. Mit Eltern, die nie versucht hatten, ihren verlorenen Sohn zurückzuholen. Tote Dinge, als Ersatz für eine Familie, die für ihn verloren war. Zu der er nie mehr zurückgehen konnte.

Die Stimme hatte recht. Trotz all seiner Fähigkeiten, seiner Einzigartigkeit, seiner vielen Versuche hatte er nichts erreicht, nicht das Geringste.

Er war ein Niemand.

Verdreht, verzerrt.

 _Pathetisch._

Diese kalte Wahrheit versetze ihn trotz seiner Agonie in solche Auflehnung und Wut, dass alle anderen Sinneseindrücke für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dahinter zurücktraten. Vor der Macht seines Zorns einfach zurückweichen mussten.

Er konzentrierte all die ihm verbliebene letzte Kraft auf diese Gefühle, Wut und Zorn, ergab sich diesen Emotionen. Potenzierte und verdichtete sie in seinem Geist.

 _Nie wieder!_

Sich dem Unvermeidlichen hingebend ließ er alles, ohrenbetäubend tosenden Sturm, abgrundtiefe Angst, gleißendes Licht und heiß brennenden Zorn in einer rauschenden Woge über sich hinwegfegen. Ihn verschlingen bis in seinen innersten Kern.

Das Gefühl, zerrissen zu werden, war unbeschreiblich. So als würde jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers danach streben, in eine andere Richtung zu zerren und zu ziehen. So lange, bis er auch den letzten schwachen Widerstand aufgab und das Licht ihn zerbrechen ließ.

Spürte, wie der gescheiterte Versuch, der er gewesen war, in einem einzigen atemberaubenden Augenblick bis auf molekulare Ebene hinab zerfiel.

 _„Suche in dir selbst, Kylo Ren. DU allein bist die Antwort auf all deine Fragen. Verwandle deine Schwäche in Stärke. Nimm, was dir zusteht. Jage, was dir deine Macht streitig macht und vernichte, was immer sich dir in den Weg stellt",_ rief die eine Stimme, die aus Vielen bestand _„Wir brauchen deinen Zorn, wir brauchen deine Leidenschaft. Wir brauchen deinen Hass!"_

Kylo Rens ausgehungerte Seele sog die Worte auf wie einen Schwamm. Sie beflügelten ihn, gaben ihm einen Grund zu atmen. Sein Brustkorb begann wieder damit, sich zu heben und zu senken. Er nahm frische Luft wahr, die durch seine Lungenflügel strömte. Fühlte, wie sein wieder schlagendes Herz seinen Blutkreislauf erneut in Bewegung setzte.

Doch mehr noch als einen wieder erwachenden Körper spürte er endlich in sich die Dunkle Seite in all ihrer Macht.

Die berauschenden Worte der Stimme im Ohr erkannte er die Notwendigkeit, sich ein allerletztes Mal zu unterwerfen. Kylo Ren umarmte die Dunkelheit in sich und sie umarmte ihn.

Und so begann er damit, sich neu zu erschaffen.


End file.
